xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline/@comment-25793523-20170807155546
3600 BC - Apocalypse makes a pyramid. Becomes a god for some days, recruites four horseman, transfers his mind, appearance and powers to another mutant. Humans betray him, burrying him under the ground, making Apocalypse sleep for all eternity. 1845 - Wolverine is sick (except not). His father (except not) takes care of him, but his killed by someone that actually is his father. Wolverine becomes angry and kills his father. He runs with Victor, his half brother, to the woods. 1865 - Wolverine fights with Victor (they are not actually fighting each other, but together against their oponents) in the American Civil War. They don't die there because of their healing power and they don't loose their memory because no one shot them in the head. 1917 - Wolverine and Victor fight (together) in World War I. Just because they are mutants, they decide not to show their powers to anyone, because they don't want to troll anyone. So, they still use guns, instead of claws. 1944 - Wolverine tired of Victor... does nothing, and continues to fight, this time, in WWII. Magneto discovers his powers and Sebastian Shaw kills his mother. Charles Xavier meets Mystique and they decide to be siblings. 1945 - Wolverine decides to give a break from his brother's 100 year old company, and goes to the Japan alone. He watches the Nagasaki bombing, saving a japanese guy named Ichiro Yashida, from being killed by the blast. They become friends at that time. 1962 - Shaw and his friends form a club designed to create a WWIII, that will result in a world ruled by mutants. Charles meets Magneto (again, despite not remembering) and after recruiting more mutants to his team, defeats Shaw's forces. Shaw dies, and Charles is forced to be in a wheelchair. 1973 (OT) - Mystique is so angry that kills Trask. Thinking she is doing good stuff, Sentinels are accepted by Nixon and, soon, the world will be chaotic. Wolvie joins again his brother at the Vietnam War. They meet Stryker, and join him in Team X. Wolvie soon leaves this team. 1979 (OT) - Wolverine lives a good life with Kayla, but she is killed (except not) by Victor. Wolverine accepts Stryker's plan, and he has now adamantium skeleton and claws. Wolvie discovers that Kayla is alive, kills Deadpool, looses his memories (except not) and Kayla dies. 1982 (OT) - Jean Grey is so powerful that Charles Xavier (who is walking thanks to a drug) and Magneto go rescue her. Charles convinces her to join him in his Xavier's School, and she agrees, only to kill Charles, years later. 1992 (OT) - Angel is so freaked out by his chicken wings that he is forced to cut them with saws and knives. His father watches in horror while he mast... umh... cuts his wings, discovering he is a mutant, something he wouldn't expect from his son. 2001 (OT) - Wolvie is in a fight club, finds Rogue, and both are recruited by the X-men. Wolvie turns an X-men. They defeat Magneto and put him into prison but he gets out from there and begins to go crazy. Jean Grey is killed (except not) after a flood in Alkali Lake. 2002 (OT) - Traumatized by Jean's death, Cyclops goes to Alkali and watches her rising from the waters. She is alive, only to kill Cyclops. She then kills Charles (except not, sort of) and joins Magneto. Magneto is "cured" (except not) and Jean goes wild, only until Wolvie kills her. 2013 (OT) - Wolverine lives in the Canadian woods where he has a pet bear. The bear is killed and he decides to go to Japan, with Yukio. He finds that Ichiro is alive. He wants Wolvie to give him his healing powers. Wolvie refuses, have sex with his grandaughter and kills him after he lost his claws. 2015 (OT) - Wolverine goes to an aeroport and sees Magneto with his powers recovered (more or less) and Charles Xavier (who was actually his twin brother, with the mind of Charles). Wolverine becomes freaked out, but very happy, in a way. 2023 (OT) - Most mutants are dead, except for a few. They are being killed by Sentinels and bad humans. They use Shadowcat so that Wolverine can travel back in time to 1973 to stop Mystique from killing Trask and, basically, everyone else. 1973 (RT) - Wolvie wakes up in bed with a woman. Goes to Xavier's School, convinces an incapacitated Charles to release Magneto from prison (dumb idea) and stop Mystique killing Trask. They do it and Mystique is seen as a hero (but know one knew what he did to Wolverine in the end)! 1983 (RT) - Scott is recruited for Xavier's School. Mystique recruits Nightcrawler. Some one had the brilliant idea to make a cult so that Apocalypse could be awaken (dumbest idea). Apocalypse recruits Storm, Magneto, Psylocke and Angel, and he destroys the world, only to be killed by Jean. 1988 (RT) - Deadpool (at that time he was still named Wade Wilson) is an ex-mercenary. He has a best friend, named Weasel (weird name) and he meets Vanessa, one day. They have a lot of sex and they fall in love. 1989 (RT) - Wade is diagnosed with cancer and he is forced to go to an experiment where his cancer may or may not be cured. His face gets disfigurated by Ajax (worst name ever) and he plans to make revenge. 1990 (RT) - Wade becomes Deadpool. He has healing powers. He wants to kill Ajax but Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead (coolest name ever) stop him. He later finds Blind Al. He and the two X-men are joined together and Ajax is killed. Vanessa accepts him just like he his. 2023 (RT) - Wolverine wakes up in a... fairytale. Every of his friends are alive and well, including Beast, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Rogue (except not), Iceman (except not), Shadowcat (except not), Colossus, Storm and Charles Xavier (the real one). 2029 (RT) - The fairytale is gone. Most of the mutants are dead or old. Wolverine is a driver and saves a Alzheimered Charles Xavier and his "daughter" from bad guys. Charles is killed and Wolverine as well, cause he is tired of living more than a 190 years old.